


5 times Imelda made Héctor blush and one time he made her blush instead

by Writerofthelorde



Category: Coco (2017)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Blushing, Declarations Of Love, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Gentle, Hector - Freeform, Hugs, Kisses, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, imelda - Freeform, rivera - Freeform, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-20 16:09:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13150224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writerofthelorde/pseuds/Writerofthelorde
Summary: When Héctor and Imelda were just teenagers, Héctor would blush every single time Imelda so much as smiled at him. He had hoped that this blushing would stop. That every single time she smiled at him he wouldn’t melt into a puddle of love and adoration and blushes. No luck though..This is a story of 5 of his favourite times that Imelda made him blush, and possibly the one and only time he made her blush in return.Note: This story mostly happens when they are still alive, except for chapter 6.





	1. Chapter 1

**One**

 

One time, before they got together, when they were barely even friends, he spotted her in the street. He stood there, just simply looking at her. He didn’t even realise he had frozen in the middle of a busy street and everyone around him was annoyed and cursing at him under their breaths. All he knew was Imelda, the girl who’s a year older than him and absolutely beautiful. 

They had talked a little bit here and there, and that had only made him like her more. His heart fluttered when she turned around in his direction. They locked eyes and Héctor quickly closed his mouth, hoping she hadn’t noticed that he had been staring at her with his mouth agape. In a moment of pure panic he pulled a dumb smile and waved awkwardly. 

Imelda tilted her head just a fraction, but Héctor had noticed. She smiled at him and waved gracefully.

Héctor’s breath hitched and his cheeks heated up. His smile grew bigger and bigger and his cheeks redder and redder. 

Imelda watched how his eyes twinkled and his cheeks puffed up all red and flustered, and she thought it was the cutest thing ever. She smiled gently and then turned around to get back to what she was doing. 

 

Héctor was frozen in the middle of the street with the heaviest blush he ever remembered having, and oh did he feel in love.


	2. Chapter 2

**Two**

 

Another time Imelda made Héctor blush was when they had been chatting a bit in her front yard when they were a little bit older, and actually friends this time around. 

They were chatting until her father thought it was enough. Her father had told Héctor he shouldn’t be talking to her all his much. He told Imelda she shouldn’t be around boys so much and after she didn’t reply to her dad, and just finished up the sentence she had been saying to Héctor, he pulled her away and back into the house by her arm. Imelda went with him without a struggle or another word.

What she did do though, was smile at Héctor, who was just looking all embarrassed and slightly hurt. When Héctor slowly smiled back at her she smirked and sent him a quick wink.

Héctor turned bright red and immediately looked away. Imelda smiled to herself and couldn’t help but think how cute he was. In the corner of his eye Héctor could see her smile and he quickly put a hand in front of his blushy face and looked down before Imelda was inside, and then the front door closed.

 

Héctor was blushing the entire walk home, and then even more when he was in his room and replayed the memory of it over and over in his head.


	3. Chapter 3

**Three**

 

Another time was when they were pretty much together at this point. Not officially, but they could be seen together almost every day. 

One day, after not seeing each other for a little more than two whole days, something extraordinary happened. At least, that’s how Héctor saw it. Imelda didn’t seem to think it was that special, since she had been acting a new way around him anyway, but to Héctor it was the craziest thing. And most importantly.. a special thing.

They met up in their usual place and Imelda was already waiting for him. She was standing there, looking at some flowers and softly singing to herself.

Héctor walked over, but stopped a few feet away from her. She looked and sounded so damn beautiful, Héctor just really needed a moment to admire her. 

When Imelda noticed he was close she looked up at him and smiled brightly. Within a heartbeat Héctor was smiling his brightest smile. He just couldn’t help himself.

And then, in a moment of pure joy of seeing Héctor again, Imelda almost ran over and wrapped her arms around him as soon as their chests had slammed into each other. It hurt for the both of them but it was the best hug either of them had ever shared. 

Héctor was blushing madly and his head was spinning a little bit. Seeing her smile at him and run right towards him with a big grin on her face… he didn’t have any words for how that made him feel. And then for her to hug him! He hadn’t seen her hug _anyone_ except her two younger brothers. He couldn’t believe that Imelda would act so differently around him. He felt more blessed than he could ever try to explain.

She didn’t back away soon either. She stayed that way, with her arms tightly around him and her chin on his shoulder for at least 10 minutes. Or at least that’s what Héctor thought. In reality they hugged for about a minute or two. 

When she backed off she couldn’t believe the blush she saw on Héctor’s face. It made her feel all giggly, but she held it all in. In all honesty, it made her want to kiss him then and there. But that wasn’t what proper ladies did, especially when they weren’t even together, and so she didn’t. 

Héctor didn’t know what to do and awkwardly scratched the back of his neck. 

“It’s good to see you, Héctor.” Imelda said as if nothing out of the ordinary had just happened. As if she was just the kind of person that hugs everyone and it doesn’t mean a thing. 

But she wasn’t, and she didn’t just hug anyone. Héctor wasn’t sure if it meant anything, but he sure was hoping it did.

He tried to stop himself from blushing as madly as he was, and thankfully for him, after a minute of Imelda just looking at him with a slight smile, she started a conversation. It took a while for the blush to go away, but at least he had something else to think about now that they were talking.

 

That night, when he was lying in bed, he closed his eyes and replayed the memory of her running towards him with a smile on her face. He tried to feel again the way it felt to have her arms wrapped around him, and with a fresh blush on his cheeks he fell asleep that night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Four**

 

The fourth time Imelda made him blush was when she told him he looked handsome after getting a haircut.

It had been strange. Their usual meeting time had to be moved, because Héctor’s mom demanded he got a haircut.

 

As usual, she arrived at their meeting place first. She looked at the same flowers she looked at every day and was surprised to find they looked different in this light. 

Héctor slowly walked over to her, one hand on his other arm, nervously pinching himself. He was so nervous to show her his new haircut. 

Imelda turned around and gasped. He looked _so_ handsome. She set a few big steps towards him, and was suddenly standing so close, it almost made Héctor uncomfortable.

Héctor awkwardly ran a hand through his freshly cut hair. A sheepish laugh escaped him as they stood there in silence. “how do I look?” He asked after a torturously long silence. 

“You look.. muy guapo.” Imelda breathed out softly. 

Héctor’s breath hitched in his throat. She had never complimented him this way. Or at all. He could feel his cheeks turning a light shade of pink. 

Imelda reached out and brushed a strand of hair back into place. Héctor changed from a light shade of pink to a deep shade of red in a heartbeat. The way she touched him, so gentle, so caring, so soft… He could just melt right there and then. She grinned at him and let her hand ‘accidentally’ brush his cheek on its way back down. 

She couldn’t help herself when she ran her full hand through his hair, and then when she pulled her hand away again she looked back at his eyes. "muy guapo.” she repeated with a nod of her head. 

Héctor could’ve fainted right there. He didn’t know what to do. His mind was blank, except for the words “muy guapo” being yelled on repeat.. He felt tingly all over and his face was absolutely on fire.

Imelda laughed at him sweetly. She loved making him blush. As easy as it was, she loved finding new ways to make him blush too. She also didn’t like it sometimes. She was _really_ head over heels for the guy and the guy being so damn cute made it really hard for her to remember everything her mother taught her about being a proper lady. It made her want to kiss him more than anything. It made her want to say, screw having to be an item first, I want to kiss you right now. 

But she didn’t. She just really needed him to woo her the traditional way so she could just say yes to him already and have a damn excuse to kiss him. She’d rather not do that in front of her parents, but if it took much longer… she wasn’t sure what she would do.

She had always been a woman who was strong, would stand up for herself, and who would fight to get what she wanted… but in the case of getting the man she wanted… it was up to him to fight for her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Five**

 

Another time was when she had been trying to drop hints here, there and everywhere to make Héctor realise she would chose him. She had plenty of suitors, plenty of guys who were interested in her and tried to w oo her, but she turned them all down, because she had already found the guy she was head over heels for. 

One day, after they had been hanging out in their usual secret hang out spot, she dropped the biggest hint so far. 

They had said goodbye, and told each other they would see the other again tomorrow, at their usual time. They were both walking in different directions, but after a few steps Imelda stopped and turned around. She watched him walk away for a second and then called out his name. 

Héctor turned around to look at her. She smiled at him, kissed her hand, and pretended to blow it over to him. 

Héctor was so surprised, so flattered, so _in love_ , that he didn’t know what to do with himself. His face heated up and his knees suddenly felt unstable. He needed a moment get himself together. 

When he looked up he noticed Imelda was closer to him. She had a concerned look on her face, but when she spotted his heavy blush she just grinned and turned around again.

“Wait, Imelda.” He exclaimed without realising. He awkwardly smiled at her and yelled at himself in his head to just have the courage to do it. He brought his shaky hand up to his mouth and did the same as her; he kissed his fingers and then pretended to blow it away in her direction.

In return Imelda pretended to catch it mid air and while locking eyes with the guy pressed her fingers against her lips. 

Héctor gasped. His mouth stayed open. Did she just… imply that she…

His face was so hot he started sweating. He felt like he had never blushed this much ever in his life. When he looked back up Imelda was walking away, but he caught a glimpse of a smirk on her lips.

 

The next day they didn’t meet up in their usual place at their usual time. No the next day Héctor was standing outside Imelda’s house, underneath her bedroom window, with his guitar in his hands.. asking her to love him.

She wanted to run outside immediately, but she controlled herself and waited. Her familia wanted to throw water at him, but she stopped them. She walked outside over to him and she had never seen Héctor beam at her as much as he did. 

“Really?” Héctor asked surprised. Imelda nodded with a smile. 

“Whooh!” Héctor exclaimed. He took off his guitar and gently placed it where it wouldn’t get hurt, before jumping in the air and letting out his best grito. 

He stepped over to her and she thought he was going for a hug, but instead he put his arms around her waist and lifted her off the ground. He twirled her around and they laughed happily together. 

Her father coughed and told her to leave the gentleman alone and come back inside. Héctor put her down and Imelda wanted nothing more than to kiss him, but not in this place and not in front of these people… and so she leant in and kissed his cheek, right next to his smiling lips. 

Héctor knew for sure, he had never blushed this much before. 

Imelda walked back into the house and Héctor was left there alone, frozen on the spot, hand on his cheek where he had just been kissed, a killer blush on his entire face, and a smile on his lips.

Every single time Imelda did something, his highest blushing records got shattered. Shemade him beat them every time, and he loved it.


	6. Chapter 6

**One time Héctor made Imelda blush instead.**

 

After Miguel had returned to the land of the living and restored Coco’s memory of Héctor, Imelda hugged him and held him tight. Slowly but surely Héctor started feeling better and they helped him back to Imelda’s place where he lay down on the bed to rest and feel better. Imelda had left the room to think about how she felt. She knew deep down she loved him. She always had. As much as she tried, she never could stop loving him. 

Weeks went by and they slowly grew closer together, back to how they once were. 

It was one day, an evening, where everyone was huddled together in the living room telling each other stories about something that had happened when they were still alive. Imelda was sitting in a chair and Héctor was standing in an opening between two couches across the room. He was standing there because he had just come back from cleaning up some plates, and he had frozen in place from the sight of Imelda; She looked beautiful.

He found himself with his feet glued to the floor and his eyes glued to his wife. At first Imelda didn’t notice, but when Oscar coughed and reached over to poke Héctor in the ribs, she looked up. 

“Oye, don’t look at my sister like that, Héctor..!” Oscar had told him. He didn’t think Héctor had heard him. Imelda on the other hand, had heard him and she looked up to meet Héctor’s gaze. She crossed her arms on her chest and raised her chin confidently. 

Héctor’s awestruck gaze didn’t change for even a second. Imelda stood up and walked over to him. Héctor’s gaze followed her every move. She stood in front of him with a single raised eyebrow, but didn’t say a word.

Héctor suddenly realised what he had been doing and he snapped out of it, awkwardly rubbing the back of his head with a soft laugh.

“What were you doing?” Imelda asked with a stern yet loving voice.

Héctor quickly tried to come up with a lie, but then thought, why even lie, just tell her. “I just..” He started. “I-It’s just th-that..” He reached out and gently touched her cheek. “You look breathtaking.” He whispered, completely awestruck. 

Imelda tried with all her might to not smile and be flattered. “You’re dead, you don’t have any breath.”

Héctor smiled and tilted his head, pushing a tiny strand of hair out of her face. “I don’t have any breath because you took my breath away all those years ago, mi amor.” 

Imelda didn’t know how to react. She could feel her cheeks heat up and she furrowed her brows. After quickly looking down she fiddled with one of her skirts, before she heard Héctor gasp softly.

“A-are you… blushing?” He asked bewildered, staring at her glowing cheeks.

“Of course not. I am dead. I cannot blush.” She replied in a heartbeat.

Héctor reached out to touch her face again. He stepped a little closer to her and at this point, had completely forgotten they were not actually alone in the room. He cupped her jaw and swiped his thumb over her cheek. 

“Dead people cannot blush.” Imelda repeated when all Héctor did was wordlessly gaze at her. 

“And yet here we are.” He whispered, still caressing her glowing cheek with his thumb.

He switched his gaze away from her glowing cheeks and down to her mouth. “Imelda, mi amor…” He hesitated. 

“Yes, mi alma?” She found herself replying without a thought to it. 

Héctor’s face changed to an even more lovestruck expression, which nobody thought was possible, and his eyes shot up to meet Imelda’s. 

Imelda’s stern yet embarrassed expression faded and her smile grew bigger and bigger. “You were saying?” She asked with a soft chuckle. 

Héctor had to shake his head and fix his jaw from smiling so big, before answering. “Can I kiss you?” He blurted out.

“Si!” She exclaimed with a laugh. 

For a moment Héctor was distracted by hearing her laugh again for the first time in almost a decade, but he quickly snapped out of it and leaped up to kiss her.

Imelda laughed into the kiss, before wrapping her arms around him and sharing a slow, love-filled kiss with her husband.

When they pulled away Héctor beamed at her the same way he always used to do, and Imelda’s glowing cheeks changed to an even brighter shade. Héctor leant in and pressed the softest kiss onto one of her cheeks, moved to the other and pressed more butterfly kisses on that cheek, before hugging her tightly.

He made sure to hug her as tightly as he could, without crushing her bones. He could feel Imelda sigh out and relax as she put her arms around him. With his chin on her shoulder blade and his head tilted against hers, he smiled. It had been so long since he last made her blush.

Suddenly he remembered the very first time he had made her blush. He backed off excitedly and turned to the rest of their familia. 

“Have I ever told you the story of how I made her blush the first time?” He asked all giddy and happy.

“First time? You mean only time.” Imelda corrected him. 

Héctor turned to her with a grin. “Need I remind you of this?” He replied suavely as he poked her cheek. Imelda pushed his hand away from her face, but in return Héctor just leant over and kissed her cheek again.

The gentle glow on Imelda’s cheeks once again got brighter and she hid her face in her hands. 

“Hey!” Héctor exclaimed gently. “Don’t hide it..! It makes you even more beautiful, I promise!” He told her as he gently pulled her hands away from her face. “and I didn’t even know that was possible.” 

Imelda rolled her eyes and huffed. A strand of hair flew up and then softly fell back down again.

“Remember the first time I made you blush?” 

Imelda shot him a look. A look only she could make, and a look that told Héctor exactly all of the things she was thinking at the time. 

“Remember the first time _I_ made _you_ blush?” She countered.

“Imelda, the guy blushes with every word you say, that is not as impressive as the other way around.” Rosita suddenly said. 

For a moment everyone was quiet. The two lovebirds needed a second to once again realise they were in fact in a room full of people, who had all been watching them have their moment. 

As soon as Héctor had his act together again he shot Imelda a look, before winking at her. “They’re right.” He reminded her. 

“And you’re actually proud of that?” She replied with a short laugh. 

“Yes. For once, I am.” Héctor said with a nod of his head.

Imelda chuckled and just honestly couldn’t help herself when she leant over and kissed his cheek this time. 

“Anyway.” Héctor said after having recovered from that sweet gesture. “I remember it as if it was yesterday!” 

Imelda rolled her eyes and sat down on the couch next to Rosita. 

“It was a warm summer day and you were wearing a new dress. You twirled in front of me, showing off how beautifully it moved. You were beaming. Smiling brightly and not just having a good day, but also clearly being super happy with your new dress.” Héctor closed his eyes and smiled at the memory.

“You were telling me all these things about the dress that you loved. It had your favourite colour, and the material was so pleasant and it moved so beautifully with your every move and it made you feel beautiful and a list of other things you loved about it.” At this point Héctor was so deep in his memory it was surprising he was still telling the story.

“After telling me all your favourite parts about it, and dancing and twirling around in it to show me just how beautiful it was, you stepped back over to me and waited for my reaction expectantly. Except I couldn’t get a single word out of my mouth. Seeing you dancing around so happy, your smile.. your everything.. so _so_ beautiful, seeing the light hit your face in such a way that it looked like you were glowing… it made me love you even more than I already did..! And I had always thought that I couldn’t possibly love you anymore than I already do.” Hector swallowed, and sighed lovingly.

“And then you stepped forward. Your smile falling away and your brows furrowing, and I felt my heart skip a beat, because suddenly I couldn’t be more aware of not having any words to describe you, for not having any air to make a single sound. It took me all I had to breathe in and say something.” 

He breathed in deeply, just like he had done in that moment.He held it in a moment, and then…

“You look breathtaking.” He whispered with every hint of air in his lungs.

He stayed silent. Mentally seeing his Imelda’s face change to an expression he couldn’t name. Seeing her tilt her head and smile at him. Seeing her cheeks get redder and redder. Seeing her look around a little embarrassed and a lot aware of the state of her cheeks. 

He remembered how badly he wanted to kiss her, but how he didn’t do it because he didn’t want to look away from her blush. After another minute of them standing there in silence, he stepped forward and took ahold of one of her hands. 

“I didn’t know you could do that…” He whispered. 

“What?” She had asked innocently. 

He had used his free hand to reach up and gently touch her cheek with the pads of his fingers. He caressed her cheek and then moved his gaze back to her eyes. “I’ve never… been able to… I just thought that you couldn’t..” He admitted with a bit of an awkward laugh.

“Just because I don’t blush as easily as you…” She paused to just barely peck his lips, knowing it would drive him crazy. “…doesn’t mean I don’t blush at all.” By the time she had finished her short sentence Héctor was a bright shade of pink with a sheepish smile on his face. 

They stayed silent. Stuck in this moment that felt so pure, so warm, so… romantic.

 

Suddenly Héctor awoke from his vivid memory, because his familia were all laughing their asses off. Well all, except Imelda who was staring at her lap, cheeks glowing brightly. 

“You two are something..!” Julio laughed loudly. Oscar and Felipe were laughing at their sister’s blush. The others all seemed to be laughing at the both of them.

“Did you see the look on his face while he was telling it all?” Felipe laughed. “Did you see the look on _her_ face while he was telling it all?” Oscar countered, laughing just as much. “I’ve never seen her so embarrassed and in love at the same time..!” 

Everyone laughed even louder at that and Imelda ran a hand through her hair, and after that just let herself fall backwards against the couch and giving up on hiding her embarrassed face. 

When Héctor had recovered from the initial shock he moved over to sit on the armrest of the couch, next to Imelda. 

Imelda, without even opening her eyes, moved over and leant against him, putting one hand on his leg. Héctor turned to look at her and Imelda could feel it, so she opened her eyes to meet his gaze.

They smiled at each other and leant in for a kiss at the same time. 

When they backed away Héctor smiled brightly. “This is the third best thing I’ve ever accomplished.

Imelda frowned and pulled a questioning face. 

“The first one is wooing you in the first place… and the very _very_ close second place.. is creating Coco.”

Imelda gave him a look that had always only been  reserved for him, and he could feel himself melting on the inside that he no longer had. A split second later he felt the gut-wrenching guilt he felt for ever leaving them. “And the worst th-”

“Shhh” Imelda cut him off before he could finish his sentence, and immediately leant in and kissed him. She had so much love bubbling inside of her because of this story that she decided not to back off just yet. 

At first she had planned to lecture him later for making her blush in front of everyone, but now she thought that maybe, just maybe, him making her blush was a good thing after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! <3


End file.
